Talk:Shangri-La
I r disappoint Who else is disappointed it will be in more of a temple place? Umm, we've known this was gonna be a temple/jungle area for a long time. What did you think it was gonna be? remember to put FOUR tidles behind your post (Masmasmas9 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC)) i am dissipointed, if that pic is real it just wont feel like a zombie map its not dark and dreary enough I feel this is too unrealistic of a map.Goodboy12 20:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, because any of the zombies maps have been so realistic that you are killing the undead with weapons that magically appear off the wall or from a random box while using points that you magically keep track of to buy doors while trying to turn on power and get drinks that give you special abilities and then trying to get to a machine that upgrades your weapon. And besides, i think a nice colourful, 'happy' map will be lots of fun to play, if anything, this seems very exiting. -Smilular, 19:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC)] seriously, i agree with the last guy. its supposed to be unrealistic. Think of call of the dead! did that really happen? Ascension? did that really happen? Kino? did that really happen? are the waw zombie maps real places or that stufff really happened? its a f***ing video game!-attackdawg1 who cares that its in a happy/unrealistic place, call of the dead hinted that it would be with the 4 characters easter egg savageporkchops talk 16:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was this is not a good idea, and it doesn't even blend in with the zombies mode. Treyarch should redo the entire Annihilation map pack.Goodboy12 13:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Again, nothing in zombies really blends together. The main characters start in a japanes jungle and then somehow end up in a secret nazi labratory then go on to an abondoned nazi theater in Berlin, next go to a russian launch sight that has been taken over by zombies, throw in the U.S government and horror movie actors and you have the zombies storyline. And besides, how can you complain about the storyline enen though nobody knows it exactly, it's still shrouded in much mystery. -smilular, 13:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC)] Return Of Flamethrower? Just Saying, but how can this Zombie can so burned like that? I thought so at first, but that zombie is too burned and different in appearance than the others, it has to be a boss or something. - Dark Auk 18:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) In the part with the mob of zombies, cold the glowng thing in the door be a new perk, a part of the gameplay, or a new weapon that has been shot. It might also be the return of the monkey because it is seen to glowing and there are zombies crowding it bet the zombie amount is few. I reckon this is... what, Maxis, Samantha?-BURNBAG 83!! 11:53, June 17, 2011 they might come out of the ground. or theres a volcano involved and they came out of that. I think it is a volcano zombie, and as the last guy said, look at the backround. So much sense. In KINO DER TOTEN there is a trap that shoots flames out of hte floor this is probably similiar because the flamethrower was never any good so theres no reason to bring it back now either hes a victim of a trap or maybe its the new wonder weapon like a super flamethrower and maybe it can actually kill some stuff by the way monkeys are the boss of this stage. 10:43 AM 6/18/2011 Maybe it's a new boss? Or i could just be for cinematic reasons. 11:35 PM 18/06/2011 Mezarool Monkey's stealing powerups? Could Be?But It might be a Power up spawner becuse in the trailer the powerup above the monkey changes,Suggestubg that if you kill the monkey youll get that power up Hate to burst your bubble "New Monster" is a new monkey skin Damac1214 Not a new skin, these monkeys steal power-ups rather than perks. So they are technically "new." However, I am curious that the article say that there are many "never-before seen undead creatures". Source? - Dark Auk 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It might be gone now, but there was a picture of clearly a monkey with the title "Unidentified New Monster" damac1214 stupid easter egg! Who else thinks that there should be a uncharted 2 easter egg. Because that game is about finding Shangra-La. Stupid but it would be cool just to have a little one. Bah, U2 did not invent Shangri-La, it is an actual mythical city like Atlantis and El Dorado. I ask anyone who reads this please not compare it to Uncharted. And could an admin take it out of the trivia as well? Uncharted isn't even part of Call of Duty, and no Treyarch employee has said that it was inspired from Uncharted. - Dark Auk 21:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I know that U2 did not create Shangra-La, and there would be legal issues, i just thought it would be kind of cool. Maybe only for the PS3. Bowie Knife returns If you take a moment to look te trailer you can see the bowie knife. It will be in Shangra-La. JosepFortrex 20:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC)JosepFortrex Night? Why was it day time in most of the trailer but suddenly it turned dark, any theories? In Call of the Dead, the weather changed constantly, so perhaps it will change between night and day? Of course, it's not logical that it would change between day and night every few minutes, but this is zombies and it's also a strange unknown land so anything's possible. Perhaps it's part of an easter egg, or it turns night for special rounds? Actually, I was wrong. After looking at that "night" picture again, it's actually a solar eclipse, like the one in Der Riese. Again, I'm not sure if it occurs regularly or if it's part of an easter egg, but it's definitely an eclipse and not night. Random Perk Bottle At one point in the video, you can see a power-up flashing over a monkey and at one point it seems to turn into the Random Perk Bottle that you get from monkey rounds in Ascension or from George in Call of the Dead. It's unclear, actually, it's either a Bottle or a Double Points viewed from the side, but if it was the Bottle then it will be possible to get seven perks on this map (give or take, depending on if they remove or add perks to the map) Monkeys Sigh. They are not Space Monkeys. In Ascension it's logical, because it's a rocket launch site, where monkeys were used as test subjects sent to space. Why would they be in a jungle? Could an admin just change it pl0x? - [[User:MLGisNot4Me|'MLGisNot4Me']] talk | | 100 things... - 20:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Valid, but we don't have an actual name for them yet, and we don't know entirely how they behave. I'm sure it will change when we get more info. - Dark Auk 21:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, it's just so weird because I've never heard of monkeys living in the jungle. -A wiki contributor, 11:15, June 17, 2011 Please tell me that you are kidding, right? Most monkeys live in tropical evironments such as rainforests and jungles. - Dark Auk 16:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the trailer, you only see the one monkey, and as Dark Auk says, monkeys live in the jungle. So wouldn't it make sense that their might be at some point where one might pop out like that, or better yet, monkey rounds where the last monkey is a power up monkey?-A wiki Contributor, 23:23, June 18, 2011 AK-47u It is shown in the trailer, but I don't have an accurate time when, but I saw it there. Should we add this to the comfirmed weapons listings? Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think so, same with the Olympia. I think Takeo or Nikolai was holding it. - Dark Auk 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i wouldent comfirm it because in the call of the dead trailer sarah was holding an ak 47 yet it was not in the map But finally there was an RPK not an AK-47. Think that AK-74u should be with confirmed weapons ( Olympia, M1911, M16, Bowie Knife... ) JosepFortrex 12:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC)JosepFortrex Things should be changed The PC codename is not "Z" it was confirmed in the coding to be Zombie-Temple. There is also no space monkeys as enemies only power up stealing zombifeid monkeys. Sign your posts. 13:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia we all know this will not be the last zombie map. its way to...basic to be the last. *The Characters Have their Old Look Back. Just wanted to say that, richtofen no longer has space suit. basic?!?? are u kidding me, they could do so much with this idea savageporkchops talk 16:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Minor Edit, comma Take out the comma after "Brains..." Not necessary. 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I believe they put this there because they expect there are other enemy weopons besides this, such as "Brains..., George Romero's spotlight, Tactical Nukes" exc. Hiptechboy 03:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Trivia This is the second zombies map to features Viet cong zombies in it, the first being is The Temple Mr.potata 06:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Shangri-La is a (supposedly) fictional city located in the Himalayas. This isn't in Veitnam. - Dark Auk 16:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the trailer a couple times to see if the zombies in the trailer were Viet Cong soldiers, and actually some of the zombies appeared to be wearing what looked like Viet Cong clothing! - KrapDap 2:24, June 18 2011 (UTC) trivia Appearently, this is where the main characters in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg from Call Of The dead go, because it is explained as a jungle map, aka paradise. The characters appearently teleported after the teleporter was fixed and one of them says something about paradise. Oh Really? Hiptechboy 15:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) And you hear an elephant when they are sent to paradise Mojojojo2466 11:08 , June 18, 2011 Very Minor Edit It says console codename- Z. Remove that. PkedU2Fast 16:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Perks? Did anybody see any perk machines in the trailer? Yes, the pack-a-punch (first seen in the background). But apart from that they're being very secretive about the Perks. If you look at 2:15 and immediately pause, near the bottom right of the screen you see Stamin-Up. My friend said it was Double Tap, but you can decide that for yourselves. By the way, sign your posts. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 19:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) looks like stamin-up. double tap is wider and has some gray on it.- a wiki contributor, 16:00, June 17, 2011 When Nikolai go into the temple in the left corner you can see Speed Cola ;) JosepFortrex 12:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC)JosepFortrex Elephants Ok, when doing the sending the crew to Shangri-La on CoTD, some elephant noises can be heard in the backround. Does that mean there will be elephants in the Shangri-La? Probably just Treyarch hinting at zombie fans of the next map, but it is possible that they will be in the map. - Dark Auk 16:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) OH GREAT so here i am another dissapointed no not the map the wait i mean cotd camee out 4 ps3 a week a ago and by then all the exciemnt was gone cause xbox people finished the easter egg killed goegre and all that rubbish so by the time i got it , it wasn't anything new i mean ascension was annoying all my friends said it was sik then COTD omfg they loved it and i was happy for it to come out on ps3 but it came out on pc a month later then waited around another week 4 it and now look cotd only been out for a week and another month of waiting and it looks sick P.S i thk it got released quickly was cause kino der toten was map pack 4 for waw but it was 2 close to mw2 release so they made they made this one quickly cause there might be another map pack ( 20:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC)) Pack A Punch? I mean come on! That looks too easy to get to. Treyarch must have made it look easy but must be really hard to get to. --Cyclone86420 6/17/11 4:50 pm of course it cant be too easy it must be something you have to remove to get to it or its temporary maybe the water on the map flood the place where the pack a punch is and you have to divert the water away but either way you have to turn on the power before you can do it﻿ oh come on pack a punch out in the middle of a room you know that has to be booby trapped Corporal grif 06:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ DG-2 in Shangri-La??? Anybody else think the DG-2 will make a return? 06:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Jacobd300 Possibly considering Richtofen had got it working by Call of the Dead. However since the film cast got it, it's left ambigous? I think they might put the DG-2 in because this is the last zombie map for a while and the easter egg in call of the dead kind of hinted that we might see it in the future- a wiki contributor, 11:07, 6-8-2011 The DG-2 was supposedly destroyed after the team was teleporter back to Der Riese on Kino or something right? But that may just be speculation I don't remember Zombies007 03:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the DG-2 was destroyed due to an Element 115 when the Original Crew teleported out of Der Riese, and time-traveled them to Kino. However, I don't think the DG-2 will be in Shangri-la because they gave it to Robert Englund & Co. at the end of the huge CotD easter egg. Just my thoughts. 03:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Perks if you pause the screen at 2:43 u can see, left of the bridge the quick rivive. at least i think it is. ~~I see it looks like Juggernog, or a fancy doorway. nice catch~~ Gersch Device/Dolls? At the point where we see Takeo going down the Water Slide in the trailer, he is holding somthing along those lines. I can tell it isn't a Semtex or Frag because he is holding it to his chest and not over his shoulder :3...Gersch Device wouldn't really make much sense in this map, so its probably dolls. Or the Monkey Bomb? Important Edit; Please Read The article incorrectly states that they are Veit Cong zombies, when A) Shangri-La is in the Himalayas, and B) The zombies appear to be mostly civilians. - Dark Auk 14:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) turning on the power wouldn't be weird and stupid to turn on the power in a temple in the himlayayas so maybe you have to do something else Solar eclipse Did anyone see the monkey(not the one stealing the power up) but the one at what looks like the top of the map? If you look at the sun, it is darkened, like in Der Riese. That means it takes place during a soler eclipse like in Der Riese, but during the day. Perhaps this is a reference to Der Reise seeing as it was in the 3rd map pack, and Shangri-la is in the 3rd map pack. 4guyswitharaygun 22:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Power is featured in Shangri-La http://www.youtube.com/user/CALLOFDUTY?v=rxX1v3bjXak&feature=pyv&ad=13515207572&kw=call%20of%20duty Based on this trailer, at 2:37-2:39, Right above where the character is aiming the ak74u, you can see the power switch on. which confirms that you need power to ride minecarts and other featured utilities. "Paradise" Note that Shangri-La means paradise in some language. In Call of the Dead, we send the four to "Paradise" aka Shangri-La. The Commander That is Brave... =.=; 02:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Dead Ops but FPV? The map kinda looks like Dead Ops but in first person view. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ If you look closely at the full trailer of the map, there are no signs of perk machines. So is it a pssobility that the only way to get perks is to kill the monkeys / bamboos (technically they are, but...)?